Baby
by thisisnotreal123
Summary: Sequel to A Drunken Mistake. Sorry for the delay- caught up with homework
1. Chapter 1

Hi there

**Hi there. This is a continuation of one of my other stories (A Drunken Mistake) and it will make it a lot easier for you if you read that one first or you will shortly become very confused. Hope you like this one anyway but you may be offended if you take offense because of the birds and bees being described to a three year old NON EXPLICITY. Oh and it's set around three years after the end of **_**A Drunken Mistake**_**. **

"Hello Uncle Mac, hello Auntie Stella," said Dan as he tottered into Mac's office with his mum and dad.

"Hi sweetie." The two detectives doted on their godson, almost as if he were their own son.

Lindsay whispered into Daniel's ear, "Tell them what we told you"

"Mummy's got a baby in her tummy," he paused, forgetting what the rest was so Lindsay whispered it into his ear as he repeated it out loud, "and it's coming at Independence Day."

"That's great news. We're so happy for you." Mac replied

"Thank you" Danny said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Shall we tell Mia?" Stella enquired

"Of course, she'll have to find out sometime that she's going to have a new cousin."

Later that day

Mac and Stella both managed to get off shift on time, which was a miracle and so were both able to pick up Mia from nursery.

"Mummy, Daddy, why two of you?"

"Because you're our special girl and we have some news for you." Mac responded, smiling. Although he doted on Dan, Mia was still the apple of his eye.

"What is it?"

"We'll tell you in the car." Although Mia was normally well behaved, she hated getting into her car seat and so Mac and Stella resorted to using every trick in the book, including bribery to get her in it.

"Ohhh." Mia replied, whining because she would have to wait. However, the trick worked and she got into the car without a fuss. As they drove off, Stella started talking to her daughter.

"Dan came into work with his mummy and daddy today and he told us something important- Auntie Lindsay is going a have a baby this summer!" Mia stayed very quiet.

"Mia, what is it, hon?" Stella turned round to see that her daughter was on the brink of crying.

"I want a little brother or sister, too. Everyone at nursery has got one to play and I'm all alone!" Mia then started to full-on cry whilst Mac and Stella just looked at each other with worry. They'd never quite got round to telling their daughter that they weren't a couple, like other parents were or that it had been a drunken accident that had led to her being conceived. Of course, they expected to come up one day, just not so soon. They decide to wait until they got home before talking to her about it, in the chance that she would calm down/ forget about it.

She didn't and so Mac and Stella were forced to have the talk with her.

"Mia, you are very special to us, but the way that mummy and I love each other is different from the way that Auntie Lindsay and Uncle Danny love each other so we can't give you a little brother. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"So how are babies made then?" Mia asked and Stella struggled to contain her laughter as she knew Mac would now have to explain the birds and bees to their three year old.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each like Auntie Lindsay and Uncle Danny do, then they give each a special hug and sometimes a baby is made from it."

After this Mia seemed to realise something, "Daddy, you said that you don't love mummy like Auntie Lindsay and Uncle Danny do, but you must do because otherwise I wouldn't be here." Sensing that she had won, Mia then went off to play with her toys in her room.

"How on earth will we explain it to her, Stell?" Mac asked, but Stella seemed deep in thought "Stell?"

"Would it be so bad to give her a sibling, Mac? I know what it's like to grow up with no one to confide in or play with. Trust me it's not fun."

"But we're friends, Stell, not lovers. We don't love each other and sleeping together would ruin our friendship, let alone trying to raise two kids together."

"Okay then, answer me this. Why in the last four years have you not even been on a single date? I know there've been women who asked you out."

"Because I didn't want to confuse Mia and anyway, I could ask the same for you."

"Well my answer's simple: who would want to date a single mum who's still living with the father? It's kind of awkward, don't you think?" She said angrily before rushing up to her room in tears that she didn't want Mac to see.

Mac turned on the TV but all he could think of was Stella's face as she fled up to her room. It was only the second time that he'd seen her cry (the first being after the Frankie incident) and it shook him up. Surely having another child couldn't be that important but when he remembered his childhood, all his happiest memories involved his brother and the thought of depriving Mia of that made him physically ache.

That's why five minutes after Stella had stormed up to her room Mac found himself knocking at her door. Mia was downstairs in the playroom and so out of earshot.

"Stell, it's me. We need to talk. Please listen to me." he could hear her sniffling but received no answer. "Stell, please. We never argue and I hate this. Please just open the door so we can talk, Stell I know you can hear me." Still, all he could was sniffling. "If you don't open the door, I'll break it down." Finally Stella answered. "No you won't because you're too chivalrous to invade my personal space." Though it sounded more like a croak because of her crying. "Stell, please just open the door. I'm begging you." Now Mac's voice started to go just as Stella released the lock.

"You've got two minutes Taylor." She only called him by his surname when she was absolutely furious with him.

"I lied earlier. The reason I haven't been on a date since we found out you were expecting Mia is because they aren't you. I've been so stupid. I should have told you so much sooner. I realised when I was with Peyton. She'd say things to me and give me gifts, but they weren't perfect because she didn't know me- not like you do. You know me inside out. I was going to tell you after Peyton dumped me but then you were with Drew- something I'll never forgive myself for because I encouraged you to date him when he was planning to kill you. I think maybe he'd even realised it because when he took me hostage he kept going on about how I'd taken the most important person in his life so he'd take mine. Because you are, Stella and I would literally die if anything were to happen to you."

It was the first time that Mac had been inside Stella's room and he didn't take in his surroundings until that moment. Then he started laughing before Stella slapped him.

"What's so funny, Taylor?"

"This room, it's exactly like mine, right down to the picture on the wall." Sure enough she had the same photo of the three of them hanging just above her bed. "How many other couples would be able to do this without saying a word to each other?"

"We're not a couple, Mac, you said so yourself."

"But we could be, I've been so blind, Stell and I want to make up on lost time. Please."

Stella pressed her lips to his and said, "of course."

**Stella and Mac finally got together. Yippee. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this to happen. Read and review s'il vous plait (sorry, writing this in France and it's starting to rub off on me). **


	2. Chapter 2

Stella and Mac decided to take things slow

Stella and Mac decided to take things slow so didn't tell anyone that they'd become a couple until six months later, when Stella found out she was pregnant again. It also just so happened to be the day that Lindsay gave birth to her daughter.

Stella and Mac had already agreed to look after Dan whilst Danny went with Lindsay to the hospital. By all accounts, looking after Dan was a doddle, not just because he was so well behaved but also because he and Mia got on so well (it was a running joke that the 'lab babies' would be married to each other and parents themselves before their parents retired). Mia was still asking if she was going to get a sibling anytime soon because Mac and Stella never got round to trying to convince her that there wasn't a baby brother or sister on the horizon and so humoured her by suggesting she might get one for Christmas or birthday.

Stella had had a feeling that she might be expecting a couple of days previously when her usual morning coffee made her retch so she'd taken a detour on the way back from a scene the next day to buy a test, which she only managed to get round to doing that morning. When she saw the result, she went over to Mac and pulled him to one side. Up until that point, he had been playing superheroes with the children.

"You know we discussed giving Mia a little brother or sister, well I think you ought to look at this."

When Mac saw the result and grinned before searching in his pocket for something, which he then hid behind his back.

"Stell, I'm doing this now because I want you to know that this is because I love you, not because I want to do it before the baby's born. Stell, will you marry me?" he asked as he showed her the ring he'd been hiding behind his back.

"Yes." She said, on the brink of tears as he put the ring in her finger and kissed her. Just then the phone rang. It was Danny saying that Lindsay had had the baby and so Dan come visit now.

Miraculously, they managed to set off within five minutes of Mac hanging up. Mac drove, whilst Stella explained en route where they were going and why. This, of course, prompted Mia to go into _I want new baby _mode to which Stella replied "Patience, sweetie, it will be here in March."

"When's March, Auntie Stella?" Dan enquired.

"It's in springtime when all the flowers look all pretty, isn't it daddy?" Mia answered.

"Sure is, darling."

Of course, the team had been told about Mia's demands for a new sibling and how Stella and Mac were humouring her so when she came into Lindsay's room stating that "mummy going to have a baby", Danny and Lindsay were neither surprised nor seriously considering the idea until their son came in and said "Is it March, daddy, cos the flowers look pretty pointing to the ones in the vase by Lindsay's bed and Auntie Stella's going to have a baby then, just like mummy."

Danny and Lindsay were in state of shock, only confounded when Lindsay pointed to Stella's left hand and said, "What's that?"

"My engagement ring" Stella answered in a straight face, waiting to see who out of Danny and Lindsay would crack first.

"But you're not even…when did this happen…well I suppose it makes more sense…does Mia know yet?" Danny gasped.

"Whoa there Messer, calm down."

Still, Danny's reaction was nothing compared to Mac and Stella's two months later when they went for their 12 week scan and found out they were expecting triplets. Stella, who'd been suffering with severe morning sickness, threw up whilst Mac fainted. Needless to say they took the rest of the day off sick.

Mia was at day nursery so Mac and Stella were home alone. "What are we going to do?" Mac asked, still dazed at the news that in six months, he would be a dad of four.

"They'll have to have my old room I suppose and we still have Mia's old baby stuff and some of Dan's too."

"You know, you look gorgeous when you're pregnant."

"Mac!"

"Well, you do, and I love you, even though I don't always say it." As he kissed her tummy (where there was already a visible bump) then her.

When they arrived at the day nursery, they were slightly early so Dan was still there.

"Hey buddy, we got some important news for you. You know Auntie Stella's going to have a baby, well, she's going to have three."

"Really?"

"Really."

Just then Danny and Lindsay arrived to pick him up and Mac whispered into Dan's ear, "Do you want to tell them the news?" to which he nodded.

"Mummy, daddy, Auntie Stella's going to have three babies" he said whilst holding up three fingers.

"Who told you that, kiddo?" Danny asked, not quite sure whether to believe him or not.

"Uncle Mac just now."

"How could he, he's not here…" Danny started to reply just as Mac, Stella and Mia came out from the cloakroom.

"Hey Mac, I hear treble congratulations are in order. I take it that's why you took the rest of the day off to celebrate."

"Actually, he collapsed and I was sick when we found out so we were actually ill."

"Yeah right" Danny and Lindsay said together.

It turned out that it was very hard to convince any of the team that they had actually been ill when they told them the news.


End file.
